


An Enjoyable Distraction

by Inell



Series: Daddy and Pretty Boy [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron can’t fix the situation with Rose, but he can provide an enjoyable distraction for his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enjoyable Distraction

It’s been three days since Rose punched Scorpius. Ron’s tried speaking with her, but she’s refusing to meet him. Hermione thinks it’s wise to let her have time to stew and get over this nonsense without pushing her, so Ron’s trying to follow that advice. It doesn’t mean he likes it, though. Hugo’s been by to see him, tipped off about his affair by his sister, and Ron endured half an hour of awkward silence as Hugo pretty much stared at him before saying something about having a good chat before leaving.

He thinks he prefers Rose’s passion and violence over Hugo’s quiet calm and unreadable staring. Still, it’s probably better to get Hugo’s silent approval instead of having Scorpius punched again. Perhaps he feels a little better hearing Hugo’s quiet affirmation that Rosie will get over it so stop stressing, too, because his kids are close. Hugo’s not going to say something like that if it’s not true.

The colors around Scorpius’ eye are fading, but it’s still bruised. Ron feels guilty every time he sees it, even if he knows he shouldn’t. His boy cares more about the fact his best friend is avoiding him than he does about the punch, but there isn’t anything Ron can do to fix that. He can try to distract him from everything, though, so that’s what he’s decided to do. Sex usually makes him feel better, and it’s definitely a pleasant distraction from whatever trouble is happening in the world. Scorpius seems to have similar thoughts, since he’s currently staring at Ron with heat in his eyes and a lazy smile on his lips.

“Go slower, Ronald,” Scorpius drawls, moving his gaze over Ron. “Should I put on the wireless?”

Ron rolls his eyes. “If you think me gyrating my hips to Celestina Warbeck is sex, go ahead.”

“It might be Morganna Du Lac. She’s got a sexy voice.” Scorpius waggles his eyebrows and leers playfully. “Right fit, too, if you’re into birds.”

“Do you want to just talk about sexy singers on the wireless or can I get on with this?” Ron snorts. “You’re supposed to be watching me, pretty boy.”

“Don’t pout, Daddy. You know you’re the only sexy one in my life.” Scorpius leans back against the headboard and grins. “Now, I think you were about to take off your shirt, weren’t you?”

Ron reaches up to unbutton his shirt, trying to make it sexy while his boy stares at him. It really isn’t easy to make pushing tiny buttons through even tinier holes sexy. He fumbles with them, deciding to shimmy his hips a little to make Scorpius stop staring at his hands so intently. Finally, he gets his frustrated with the buttons and just rips the shirt, sending the buttons all over the floor. Scorpius laughs, which earns him a faint glare. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Scorpius gives him an angelic smile. “You should take off your shirt now, let me see those biceps and freckled muscles.”

“My muscles aren’t freckled,” he mutters, feeling heat on the tip of his ears as he shrugs his shirt off and throws it on the floor. Scorpius whistles, which makes Ron snicker even as he smiles sheepishly.

“Freckles! I don’t bloody well care if they’re on muscles or skin. They’re hot,” his boy says, licking his lips and reaching down to stroke his hardening cock. “Will you flex for me, Daddy?”

Ron groans, watching Scorpius moving his fingers up and down his cock. It’s really not fair that he’s naked and hard while Ron’s still got his clothes on. Of course, this was his idea, so he only has himself to blame. He feels pretty ridiculous doing it, but he raises his arms and flexes, showing off his biceps in a way that makes his boy happy. “If you keep this up, I’m gonna start thinking you’re only with me for my body,” he teases, turning around to show off his back.

“Not _just_ your body.” Scorpius laughs. “Bend over for me? Show me that firm arse.”

“I’m more than a piece of meat, boy.” Ron unbuckles his belt, coyly looking over his shoulder at Scorpius as he pulls the leather through the loops. “Stop your drooling or you’ll wet the bed.”

“We’re going to soak the bed regardless, Daddy,” Scorpius reminds him, batting his eyelashes even as he tightens his grip on his cock. “Besides, you like it when I look at you. Now show me your arse.”

Ron unfastens his trousers and shimmies out of them, deliberately bending over as he pushes them down his calves. He feels foolish but flexes his arse anyway, listening to Scorpius react to his actions. This is about pleasing his boy tonight, so he can be silly for him if it makes him happy. Once he steps out of his trousers, he straightens up and turns to face the bed. “You like this? Like seeing me strip for you? What do you want next, pretty boy?”

Scorpius looks at him, tilting his head slightly and slowly smiling. “I can ask for anything?”

Ron arches a brow. “Within reason.”

“Take off your underpants then get on the bed,” Scorpius says, biting his bottom lip as he watches Ron’s face intently.

Sounds easy enough. Ron hooks his fingers into the elastic waistband of his underpants then shoves them down. His cock springs free, bouncing slightly as he frees it from the constricting fabric. He’s half-hard already, his bollocks tingling as he steps out of the underpants and kneels on the bed. “Alright. Now what, bossy boy?”

Scorpius licks his lips. “I want to lick your arse. You always make me feel so good when you do that, so I want to do it to you.”

Merlin. Ron isn’t actually used to being the recipient of arse play, a finger or two during a blow job is about it. “’ve not cleaned up,” he points out, glancing down to see that his cock has hardened even more thinking about his boy tonguing his arse. “Let me get my wand.”

“I’ll do it.” Scorpius looks downright excited as he sits up and grabs his wand. “Kneel for me?”

Ron crawls further onto the bed and kneels, leaning over to rest his cheek against his hands. There’s an odd feeling as Scorpius murmurs the cleaning charm, the tip of the wand pressing lightly against his arse cheek. He groans at the first feel of the wet tongue against his hole. Bloody hell. No wonder his boy enjoys having his arse eaten. Scorpius slowly teases him with light licks, the tip of his tongue dragging along the rim. By the time Scorpius finally presses his tongue inside, Ron’s about out of his mind. “Stop your teasing, boy.”

“You like teasing me, Daddy. Can’t you handle it?” Scorpius nips at his arsecheek before pushing his tongue back into his arse. Ron just curses at him instead of replying, calling him a sodding little fucker under his breath before he focuses on the sensation of wet tongue fucking into his arse. Scorpius pulls his tongue out, licking at the rim as he eases a finger into Ron.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come,” he warns, pushing back as Scorpius rubs that spot in his arse that makes him see stars. 

“Roll over for me, Ronald.” Scorpius kisses him as soon as he’s on his back. Ron can feel pre-come dragging across his belly as his boy ruts against him. Reaching between them, Ron wraps his fingers around both their cocks, stroking up with a firm grip as he sucks on Scorpius’ tongue.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Taking care of your daddy, making me so hard,” Ron whispers against Scorpius’ ear. Scorpius is starting to pant, soft inhalations of air against Ron’s neck as his boy bucks his hips. “That’s it, baby. Come for me.”

“Gonna. Gonna.” Scorpius starts moving more wildly against him, rutting against Ron’s hand, whining as he suddenly tenses before his come spills between them. Ron feels sticky warm wet dripping onto his own cock, and he bucks up, rubbing against Scorpius to get more friction. When Scorpius stops trembling, he slowly crawls down Ron’s body. Their eyes meet before his cock is suddenly enveloped in wet heat.

“Fucking love seeing my cock in your mouth,” he murmurs, thrusting his hips up as Scorpius sucks him. The gentle sucking coupled with the way his boy uses his tongue has him digging his heels into the mattress and moving his hips faster. Ron doesn’t last long, not when he’s already so close. He grunts as he comes, watching Scorpius swallow it all. When his cock slips out of his boy’s mouth, Ron can see the drops of come on his chin. Groaning, he sits up and kisses him.

Scorpius settles against his chest, stroking his chest, fingertips brushing the ginger hair there. “Thank you, Daddy,” he murmurs, kissing his collarbone before shifting into a comfortable position.

“It was my pleasure, pretty boy,” he says, stroking his back and kissing the top of his head. It hasn’t resolved the situation with Rose, but it has taken Scorpius’ mind off of it for a while. Ron reckons his plan to distract him worked out alright, and he’s even tried something new in the process. Something he enjoyed quite a lot, in fact, even if he prefers giving to receiving. He smiles as he pulls Scorpius closer, glad his boy is relaxed and happier now. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep while listening to Scorpius breathe.

End


End file.
